1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to locking means for preventing displacement of a displaceable member relative to a stationary member by means of a cooperating electromagnet and armature and, specifically, to locking means for preventing rotation of a lock cylinder.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known to use an electromagnet in the form of a solenoid to actuate an armature operatively associated with the solenoid. The armature can be caused to be attracted into the electromagnet upon energization of the electromagnet. An extended armature can be used to prevent displacement of a displaceable member by locking or securing same relative to a stationary member.